Needs Title
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Pitch Black, the famous horror writer. Who would have guessed that he was lonely? Who would have guessed that he wasn't the life of the party? Who would have guessed that he'd fall for such a pretty blue-eyed boy? Rated M for foul language, naughty themes, slight pedophilia (Jack's 18), and random OOC moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so... I don't have a title for this one... I hope some of you readers could come up with suggestions for me... Cuz... I got nothing...**

* * *

**Ba-da ba-da, ba-dadedadum! And nobody will ever be able to figure out what song I was just singing!**

**Now then, moving on past all that… I decided to, yet again; ignore what I have going and what I need to update in favor of starting ANOTHER story to neglect. It seems that I am only happy when I have a writing baby to neglect. Gosh, Pitch's sand is so pretty… It has a bluish purple glow… Shiny… *_***

**Anyway… Let's move ahead to what I was starting to say. CRAZY thunder storms for the past two nights where I am. It's pretty… Loud, too…. Ooh, look at Sandy. Work that helicopter, gurl. Oh, right… What? What was I –oh my goodness, Bunny butt! And my ADHD has officially set in.**

Who would have figured one of the most famous horror novel writers in the world wouldn't have many friends? Who could have guessed that one of the darkest, scariest figures in literature wasn't one of the most popular people on the block? And even those who didn't know who he was- like they'd want to hang out with a freaky grey skinned man. Pitch Black was weird, scary, terrifying even. Nobody enjoyed spending time with him. He didn't blame them. But still, it got lonely… He often found himself paying visits to old college enemies and going to less than proper venues for some…pleasurable company…

Pitch Black needed somebody in his life… And unfortunately, that usually ended up being a prostitute for just a night or two. But, because prostitutes are how they are, they didn't like getting attached to their customers. So then he'd be heartbroken after another night of desperate need for contact. And that would lead him to visit people he'd rather never see in his life ever again.

Such as the two men he was currently dining with. A short, spiky blond haired man who was technically his cousin in some matter of speaking, and a tall, built, blue-black haired man who he had met once on a fling that didn't get past first base. Sanderson and Ed Aster. Two wonderfully disgusting characters- full of color, life, happiness, oh, and people to brighten their lives. Ed with his on again, off again girlfriend Toothiana, and Sanderson with his hordes of children that seemed to flock at him from all corners of the globe. (A children magnet, as it were…) Pitch couldn't stand to be around their incessantly smiling faces. But, right now he just needed someone to talk to who wouldn't run away from him after one night together. The problem with these two was that they seemed to keep coming back, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of them.

Ed was talking about how their friend Nick was meeting someone today. Pitch honestly wasn't listening, he was too busy thinking up ways he could base a novel off his experience. Tortured to death by sitting with two freakishly different beings made entirely of color. They eat away at your brain, chewing the marrow from your bones as they talk of their dinner from last night. They force you to suffer, while you are chained to a chair as they slowly eat your body and soul. That was good, Pitch liked that…

"Pitch, 'ey, you listenin'?" Ed asked, nudging Pitch's arm. Blinking up from his cup of black tea, Pitch tried to look like he had been dosing instead of blatantly ignoring him. Smiling with his wide, buck teeth, Ed said, "Nick's taking in a foster kid today! He might even end up adopting him!"

Rolling his eyes subtly, Pitch asked, "Oh, really? And how old is the bundle of joy?"

"He's eighteen," Ed said, smiling at the way Sanderson bounced on his chair in excitement, "He's been bouncing from place to place, apparently, after he was orphaned. The school was worried that his life would be ruined, so they asked if anyone wanted to take him in and give him a home!"

"And Nick said yes…" Pitch grumbled, finishing the sentence, and hopefully the conversation altogether. He hated listening as they drolled on about their daily lives. He called them hear in the hopes that they would clear up his own problems, not blather about their own. (Actually, Ed did most of the blathering. Sanderson was actually pretty quiet.)

Ed smiled brightly. "He's offered to take him out to dinner for their first night together. Nick actually invited Sandy, Tooth an' me. And he was wonderin' if you'd come too," he said.

Pitch chuckled lightly. The jolly fat man inviting him to a public get together? Fancy that… More inspiration for another story, anyway. What was the harm in making some more money? "That sounds… charming…" he said after a while of silence.

Hitting Sandy's arm, Ed said, "See?! And you thought he'd say no!" Sandy laughed and swatted at him a few times. Pitch found the discourse absolutely revolting.

"So, we'll see you at the Varg Tavern in about an hour, right?" Ed asked as he and Sandy left.

Waving his hand in dismissal, Pitch grumbled, "Yes, yes, you will see me soon enough…" And with that, he closed the door in their faces and walked off to his study. He sat down and began work on his next gory masterpiece. After typing for near fifty minutes, he got to his feet and decided to put on something a little more presentable than what he had on. After all, he had to look good for Nick's newest protégé… Sarcasm very much intended. Honestly, the man was trying so hard to get a child to grow up to be just like him. Was it not enough that he and his wife had raised a good five children years ago? The man returned to college to earn another degree, which was where he met him, and now he couldn't stop taking in kids. Apparently having all five of his children go into the medical field was not what he wanted.

"Should be happy… They're all richer than the fucking queen…" he grumbled, pulling on the solid black jumper that fit him perfectly since high school. He hadn't grown any fatter in all those years; he couldn't say the same for Sanderson or for Nick. (Both had become very portly since their college days.) Ed had maintained his physique, but that was only because he was a health nut. Pitch never cared for all the weight lifting or the nature walks. He preferred staying cooped up in his dark little house. When no one could see your grey skin, no one could mock you for it.

Heading to the Tavern (why the hell did Nick pick a tavern for a minor to come visit?), Pitch made sure to make mental notes to remember the way that road kill on the side of the road looked. Oh, and that garbage can with that pasta leaking from the top- it looked like entrails. Good inspiration for a horror novel.

He found his group already seated at a large, semi-circular booth in the far back corner. Sighing, he mentally prepared himself for the torture he was about to endure.

Walking over to the table, Pitch was ready when he heard Nick's booming voice shouting to him. He was well within earshot; there was no need to yell… Looking at the bearded man, he was almost about to make a snarky comment that he wouldn't find rude because he's too thick headed when his eyes traveled to the smaller form beside him.

A boy. With… Gorgeous white hair… And… Pitch swallowed as those wide blue eyes shifted to him. Staring straight into those deep pools of ice blue, Pitch felt his throat go dry. Oh… Oh… Such… pretty eyes… It seemed as though neither of them could look away from the other. He was just… so… Wow…

Swallowing again, Pitch forced himself to tear his gaze away, choosing instead to look at the boy's dark blue hoodie. Nick was laughing brightly, patting the boy on the shoulder audibly and announcing, "Jack, this is Pitch! An old friend and a wonderful chess partner!" Giving the boy a gentle shove, Nick said, "Don't be put off by how quiet he vill be, Jack! Pitch, this is Jack!"

Glancing back up at the boy's face- his jaw was perfectly square and his lips were thin- Pitch mumbled a quiet, "Hullo, Jack…" He looked at his neck instead of his face now. He wouldn't be able to think straight if he looked at those eyes again. He could plainly see the way Jack was staring at him- leave it to Nick to NOT mention that he had grey skin. Poor kid was probably thinking they had brought in an alien.

"Hi…" Jack said meekly. Pitch shivered in his own skin at the soft rasp of his deep voice. Leave it to him to get hot listening to a teenager talk… His lack of social experience probably added up to that. Not one serious romantic relationship in ten years and even the softest whisper of sexual attraction would make him a drooling mess.

Ed was laughing about something before he said, "Scary guy, in't he Jack? You know, he writes horror books. How many you got out again?"

Clenching his fists and unclenching them again, Pitch replied, "Forty two…" Jack's big blues blinked at that- had that impressed him? Pitch hoped so.

Sitting with the group, Pitch tried his absolute hardest not to stare at the vision of beauty before him and act normal. The conversations were mostly jokes and utter nonsense, but occasionally there would be a tiny speck of usefulness to them. Pitch learned that Jack's full name was Jackson Overland Frost because Nick had blurted it out. He liked that name. It flowed together almost as beautifully as the boy himself did.

Pitch had to resist the urge to moan when the boy whimpered about being hungry. He could listen to that voice for ages. In fact, that was really all he was doing. He let his eyes fall shut as he spoke- intent on just listening to the slow, soft ways his voice rose and fell when he talked. Mmm… Yes Jack… Keep talking…

Food arrived a short time later, and Jack looked all too eager to just dig right in. He picked up a chicken wing, ready to eat the entire thing, bones and all, when his eyes met Pitch's once more. Pitch gave him a small smile and Jack immediately set the food back down. His cheeks were flushed, and Pitch couldn't help but blush right along with him. "Sorry," he whispered, adjusting how he was sitting, "Guess I forgot my manners…"

Offering Jack another smile (unusual for the normally dark and gloomy man), Pitch said gently, "It's alright… No harm done…" Blinking again, Jack smiled a little and glanced nervously back and forth at his table mates. Pitch could see the way his cheeks darkened further.

"Well, I don' know about you guys, but I've got a need for some beer," Ed said at last, "Anyone wanna join me?"

Everyone except for Pitch agreed. (And Jack, simply because he couldn't have any.) The two were left alone at the table- Pitch couldn't have asked for a better opportunity.

Smiling at the teenager, he said, "Sorry if I make you nervous…" Jack looked at him, eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes and back again as he spoke, "I usually have that effect on people… Even grown adults…"

Jack returned his smile, nearly made Pitch's heart melt, and chuckled breathlessly. "It's okay," he said, "It's just weird meeting so many new people so fast… You know?" Pitch smiled at him. "And most of them are really loud… I'm not used to it…"

Now laughing lightly, Pitch said, "Well you had better get used to it. The people you're surrounded by are some of the loudest I know."

"Well, Sandy seems quieter…" Jack said, poking at his food absently, dragging his eyes down to watch his fork. Pitch eyed him as he continued doing anything but look at him.

Looking at him, he finally said, "I do make you nervous…" Jack looked up, surprise written all over his face.

"No!" Jack quickly said, lifting a hand. Pitch smirked at him and he blushed. "Well, okay, maybe a little… It's not you, it's just… I'm not used to so many people… Kinda been on my own a while, you know?"

Pitch nodded, watching as the group of friends at the bar made a few jokes with the bartender. "Yes, Aster told me…" Jack looked confused. "Ed," Pitch said. Jack nodded and smiled, quickly understanding who they were talking about.

Poking at his food again, Jack whispered, "So… you're a writer?"

"Mmhmm," Pitch replied, allowing himself the chance to indulge in the way Jack looked with his big blue eyes and his messy white hair.

"Do you only write horror?" Jack asked, "Have you ever written anything different?"

"Usually I only have inspiration for dark books…" Pitch said, leaning forward and resting his chin on his knuckles, "I've never had any experiences to inspire anything else…" Now he decided a little flirting couldn't hurt. Sliding one hand down to the table, tracing it along the surface toward Jack's own hand, Pitch whispered, "No long time friendships to inspire a simple story… No… children to…" he touched the tips of his fingers to Jack's- the boy's eyes were wide, unblinking, and his cheeks were beginning to darken, "Inspire a cute little fairytale… No…" he drew circles on the back of Jack's hand with his fingers as he whispered the rest of his words, "Long term… romances to… draw upon for… a trashy little romance… novel…" Now his fingers were locked with Jack's, his thumb stroking the back of his hand slowly. The boy's beautiful eyes were staring straight into Pitch's. He could not blink- the connection would be broken. Pitch could hear how fast his breathing was and he could plainly see the pink hue his cheeks had taken on.

'Maybe I'm not as bad at flirting as I thought,' Pitch mused, smiling at the teenage boy. If the others weren't coming back he would have continued their moment forever. But, as fate would have it, they were coming back. And that meant Pitch couldn't keep feeling up Nick's new house guest.

When the others came back Pitch couldn't help but smile when he noticed the way Jack shoved both his hands down to his lap and kept his gaze glued on the table. The addition of his bright pink cheeks and overall nervous fidgetiness made the sight the most adorable thing Pitch had seen. He was so innocent.

Getting up when it was time to leave, Pitch gave Jack a little bow and the others a small wave before heading off. Of course, he didn't exactly head off... He kind of hid around the corner to watch Jack as he left. (Creepy enough?)

He watched the boy's ass as he walked away. It looked best when he was standing still. When he was walking Pitch couldn't gaze at the curves of it. He watched as he hopped into Nick's enormous red car more than a little miffed. He wanted that boy to be climbing into his own car, eager to spend a night in bed with him. Licking his lips, Pitch determined that he had some fantastic inspiration for another story. A man being killed by his lover, that lover being a skinny boy with big blue eyes.

That was what he worked on when he returned home. Writing about how his beautiful doll ripped out his heart and squished it on the front steps.

**Yeesh… Pitch, what is WRONG with you? This is not how you date Pitch! NO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ughhh…. Not enough suggestions for a title… I CAN'T PICK!**

**Hey- maybe if I get enough ideas, I'll post them up at the beginning of the next chapter and you guys can vote. How's that sound? Of course, I could just leave it this way… Cu the fact that it needs a title sort of does fit with the story… (As it was pointed out to me.)**

**Now then… More of… whatever I'm calling this for now…**

Pitch's editor read over his latest rough draft. His skilled eyes found any little mistake, any little loop hole, and weren't bothered in the least by his dark material. (They had been business partners since Pitch got his start.) In fact, when he was all done, he was smiling.

"I've gotta say, Pitch, this is a little dark, even for you," the man chuckled, "Goodness, you speak so fondly of this kid who you've got killing your protagonist. It's like you _want_ him to kill you." Shrugging with half a smile, Pitch didn't answer as his bright red pen scratched over the pages he printed. Once he had finished writing all the changes that needed to be made, he handed the papers back to him. "It's good. It's got a very seductive feel to it so far. But there are some areas you need to touch up."

Standing with the papers, he grumbled, "When is there not?" His editor laughed and said goodbye as Pitch walked out.

He took a slow walk to a park, deciding it would be best to read over the comments that would probably make him angry enough to scream in a public place where he had to keep calm. He sat alone on a bench, earned a few wary looks from parents with their kids, and crossed one leg over the other. He then began scanning the white sheets, reading the man's scribbly hand-writing. Eventually he was so aggravated by the changes he was demanding from him that he had to force himself to look away. The pulsing in his head was too much.

Didn't really help to look away, though… Anyone he saw in red made his blood boil. He was ready to stab the color red- but that would create more red, which would make him angrier. Inhaling deeply, closing his eyes, Pitch had to mentally keep himself in check. It would do no good to kill someone and prove all those idiots out on the internet right. He wasn't like the men in his books (though he'd very much like to be); he couldn't just go around stabbing people through the heart.

It took a while longer after that for him to get his head straight. Walking through the park, making notes on all the things he could transform into a nightmare for readers- once he turned a stop sign into a murder weapon. He got quite a lot of fan mail for that. Chuckling to himself, he decided to head back home.

Dropping off his things in his study, Pitch walked to his kitchen to grab a drink when he noticed the blinking red light on his landline phone. Frowning, furrowing his brow, he pressed the button and sipped from a glass of water as the message played back.

_"Ello Pitch!"_ the voice bellowed through the speakers.

Swallowing, Pitch muttered, "Christ… Nick…"

_"Pitch, I know you are home- you never leave! Why you choosing to ignore me? Anyvay, anyvay, I called for reason,"_ the voice continued.

Rolling his eyes and sipping more water, Pitch grumbled, "Of course you did…"

_"Jack vas vondering if you had copy of one of your books."_ Now Pitch was listening. _"He says he wants to read one. Seems you left quite the impression! Hahaha! Anyvay, come over later if you have one! And stay for dinner! You need to eat more!"_

With that the jolly man said his goodbye, leaving Pitch smirking in silence. Jack was wondering about his books? Hmmm… Well, of course he had copies. He had a copy of all of his books- he was given a complimentary copy each time he published. But Jack most likely wouldn't be interested in reading forty two books. Looking through his babies, Pitch chose one of his lightest reads, one of his gentlest, and then one of his darkest.

Driving down Nick's street was always tricky- children constantly seemed to be popping out from behind cars every which way. He literally had to crawl at less than five miles an hour to avoid hurting anyone. Where the hell were their parents? He scowled when he finally got to Nick's house. It took him a half hour longer than necessary. Was the world trying to keep him from his Jack? Oh, great, now he was possessive of the child… Rolling his eyes at his own idiocy, Pitch stepped out, grabbed his books, and went to the front door.

He rang the doorbell and heard scrambling behind it. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or amused- it sounded like someone was barreling over objects to get to the door. It flung open in that moment, revealing the very person Pitch desperately wanted to see- Jack.

The boy looked overjoyed in the first split second, then he took in who was in front of him and his entire face went pink. Smiling lightly, Pitch asked, "Expecting someone else?"

Jack stammered dumbly, quickly curling in on himself out of embarrassment. "I-I-uh-I-Ni-Nick w-was-s-u-ppo-osed t-to com-me back." Pitch couldn't help but smile further- Jack knew that he had made an absolute racket when he rushed the door, and now he was ashamed he had.

Just as Pitch was about to answer, a loud, booming voice erupted behind him, and a ferocious pat on the back knocked him forward a step or two. "PITCH!" Nick shouted to him, "You've made it!"

Lifting himself back up, clearing his throat, Pitch turned his attention back to the man who invited him. "Yes," he replied.

"Then you got my message!" he said gleefully.

Nodding, Pitch responded, "I did. But you may find this hard to believe, I was out when you called. Had a meeting with my editor… Working on my newest story."

Smile wide as his head, Nick looked to Jack. "Hear that Jack?" he roared with his joy, "A new book!" Pitch turned his head to look at the teen- the moment he did the boy looked away from him. (Had he been staring?) Nick continued laughing. "Jack has been asking so many questions about you, Pitch!" Now Jack was looking back up at Nick- he looked horrified. Smiling at his embarrassment, Pitch watched his expression get more mortified as Nick continued talking. (Jack's cheeks seemed to get redder with each word Nick said.) "He kept asking if you would let him read one, or borrow one! And then he'd ask if your wife, course I told him don't have a wife, liked your books. He asked why you skin vas grey, too, and then he asked if you were from England!"

Now Pitch couldn't help himself. Looking away from his precious blue eyed doll, he said, "Nick, I don't think Jack appreciates all that you're telling me." Nick was obviously going to continue- how many questions had Jack asked?

"Ah, yes, you can answer all questions tonight!" Nick said, grabbing hold of Pitch's shoulder and motioning them both inside, "Come, come! In! We all talk in TV room!"

Pitch sat in one of Nick's many rocking chairs- his wife loved them- and then remembered why he had even shown up. Pulling out the books, he addressed the teen who currently was trying to fix the quilt on his seat, "Oh, yes, Jack, I almost forgot." He held out the books to him. "I've brought you three of my works. If you'd like to read one, you may."

Jack took the three from him and scanned the covers. He smiled a little and asked, "W-what're they about?"

"Well," Pitch said, pointing to the thinnest book, "This is one of my first. It's a very light read. The story revolves around a man who is tormented by the memory of his father. It has a very graphic end, mind you." Jack nodded slowly, mouth going from a perfect circle to a flat line. Then Pitch pointed to the book with the black cover and said, "This is one of my least violent books. The story follows a troubled boy who sees creatures in the shadows. In the end he is found inexplicably dead. The reader is left to decide what caused it."

"So… does… does that mean you don't mention injuries?" Jack asked, looking u once before looking back at the book. (Was he afraid to look at him?)

"No, there are injuries…" Pitch said, watching the boy's face- his eyes were flicking back and forth over the cover of the books, sometimes stopping as he spoke to just stare forward. "And the last book is one of my darkest. The story is about a widow who kills everyone who enters her house. Even her own children." Jack swallowed softly after that. Smiling, Pitch said, "You choose which sounds best to you…"

"Oh.. Okay…" Jack breathed, eyes lifting back up to look at him again. Pitch gave him a coy smile- he distinctly saw Jack's eyelids flutter at it. Swallowing again, the boy shifted. "Uh… Actually… Co… Could I read all of them?" he wasn't looking at him anymore.

Pitch looked at Nick, whom he had honestly all but forgotten just now. "Well, that depends. Nicholas, would you allow Jack to read the widow's book?" he asked. Jack lifted his head and quickly looked to Nick as well.

"Of course! I cannot decide what scares Jack- he vill have to read and see if he gets nightmares!" the big man said with a happy laugh.

Jack stuttered after that, like he was going to retort in some way, but thought better of it. Pitch liked watching him get all jittery like this. It made him seem all the more innocent. Would someone innocent be eager to read books on murder and rape?

The three of them sat together, Nick continuing to make comments about questions Jack had asked. Pitch couldn't really care any less about what Jack had asked- Jack had been asking, that was all that mattered. Jack was curious about him. He watched the gorgeous boy as this discourse went on. After Nick mentioned that Jack asked if Pitch was 'a whips and chains sort of guy' the teen seemed incapable of holding back his disapproval.

He whined loudly at him. Pitch got chills from the sound; so very close to a moan. Ohh, Jack… Mm… His eyes fell shut and he just listened, imagining all sorts of naughty things he could do to make Jack sound like that again. Mmmm… He hummed appreciatively.

The sound of the door opening, then closing brought Pitch out of his fantasy. Nick's wife was home. He offered her a small smile and a polite wave before turning his gaze back to… Pitch instantaneously felt his pants get far too tight. Jack was on his knees, facing away from him, ass sticking out, as he whined at Nick about embarrassing him. Oh, God, why had he closed his eyes?

He tried to control his salivating as he stared at the boy's body in the most inappropriate ways. That ass… So… Pitch had to bite his lip it was turning him on so quickly- Jack was wriggling a little as he and Nick argued back and forth about what he had said. The way his hips wiggled… Pitch couldn't take it.

"Ah, terribly sorry Nick, but I need to use the restroom," he said, practically jumping out of his seat and running to the small room.

Once inside, Pitch collapsed down against the wall and yanked himself free of his clothing. Grabbing his hard-on, he closed his eyes and let the image of Jack's perfectly swaying ass take over. He didn't need much more than that. Just… so… ready to be taken… "Ahh…" he gasped back a tiny moan as he pumped himself, "Mm- yes. Jack… F-fuck, yes…" Closing his eyes tight, grabbing hold of a bath paper towel, Pitch covered himself as he came. He could practically hear Jack moaning. "Oohh…" he whispered out the last mewl of a moan, slowly easing himself out of the high of orgasm. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Pitch cleaned himself up and tossed the paper into the toilet. (Getting rid of the evidence) After washing his hands he returned to the room where he left his company.

Jack was still there, skimming over one of his books already, Nick was out in the kitchen talking to his wife. Apparently he hadn't told her that he'd invited his old friend over. Rolling his eyes, Pitch returned to his seat: startling Jack in the process.

Smiling at the boy, he said, "Sorry if I scared you."

Jack gave him a little smile back. "It's okay," he said, looking back down at the page he had his fingers on. "Uh, actually, I was wondering- what's Aagrerr-eeus mean?"

Pitch blinked in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Aagreegerr… Uhmm…" Jack's pout was absolutely perfect. Pitch could just kiss- no, no. Stop it. He pointed down at the page. Getting up, Pitch walked over and sat down on the arm of the cushy rocking chair beside him. He looked down at the word Jack was pointing at.

"Oh," he said, smiling a little, "It's egregious. It means, in this context, extremely bad. Or surprisingly bad."

Jack furrowed his brow and looked at the word. Pitch chuckled as he tried mouthing it. Patting him lightly on the back, he said, "It's alright… Tough word, I know…" After explaining that Pitch didn't take his hand away from Jack. He continued rubbing his back in slow, methodic circles. He felt the boy stiffen immediately when he did. Smiling fondly, Pitch continued stroking his fingers back and forth across his shoulders. He hummed quietly behind him.

Now Jack's breathing was getting fast. Smiling more, Pitch asked in a voice just loud enough for only Jack to hear, "Do I make you nervous?"

"M-mm-m…" Jack whimpered in his response. Pitch's fingers went a little lower, gently caressing the center of Jack's back. The teen gasped upon first touch.

Licking his teeth, Pitch whispered, "It's alright if I do… I understand… Most boys aren't… accustomed.. to someone like me…" He made sure to drag a single finger up Jack's back as he finished the sentence. He felt him shiver under his touch. "You're orphaned, is that right…? Aster mentioned it to me…"

Jack nodded his head. "Y-yes…" he whispered back. Pitch sighed at the sound of that word coming from the boy's lips.

"Mmm, say that again Jack…"

He felt him inhaled sharply. "M-mister Pitch… you're scaring me…" he whimpered. Smiling in spite of being put off, Pitch pulled his hand away.

"My apologies," he whispered. "Any other words you were having trouble with?"

Jack shook his head. Nodding once, Pitch got up and returned to his previous seat. Jack seemed to have his head buried in the book now- hiding? Pitch could see the curves of his cheeks; he could plainly see how red they were. Not only was he hiding in the book, but Jack lifted his legs and curled them up close to his body. Pitch knew that was a subconscious way humans tried to put barriers between something they felt threatened or frightened by.

Watching him for a while longer, Pitch allowed himself to drink in his appearance. From the way his toes curled in when he read, to the way his hair hung just above his eyes. Jack had freckles. Not many, and the few he had were barely visible, but they were endearing. Pitch noticed that Jack had long, almost feminine fingers. He could clearly see the largest veins in his hands- he wanted to touch them. Jack's nose was small and curved slightly up at the end. His ears did nothing to mess his hair- his hair curved around them. Pitch wished he could run his fingers through that snow white hair.

"Is your hair naturally that color Jack?" he asked after a while of ogling him.

Blinking those big blue eyes up at him, Jack replied, "Uh… Yeah… Sorta… My hair's been losing color since I was little… Guess I got early greys…" Pitch smiled at the sad attempt at a chuckle Jack used to end that. Still nervous. He understood that. Hell, he had just masturbated to him in Nick's bathroom!

Watching him for a while longer, he was pleasantly surprised to find Jack closing the book. "Finished already?" he asked, grinning. Jack looked up and smiled. He nodded and moved the books around. "Quite the fast reader," Pitch said.

Jack blushed lightly at that. "Teachers usually think I skip the readings I get done so fast," he said, "They make me read the assignments again…"

"I'll bet you still finish before anyone else," Pitch said, watching as Jack's smile grew at that. Apparently all he needed to do to get Jack to trust him was _not_ try to feel him up. Simple enough.

"I do, actually," the teen replied, re-situating himself on the chair. Now he was facing him fully. He was much more open in body language- legs slightly spread at the knees, arms resting on his legs; upper half leaned forward ever so slightly. He looked more comfortable this way. "I, uh," Jack cleared his throat lightly; "I used to be the one all my friends turned to when we had to read books for homework. I'd get them done in the first ten minutes and they'd all ask me for the answers."

Pitch smiled. "Not easy being the brightest in a group of people is it?"

"No," Jack replied, still smiling. Then there was a little bit of silence. They stared at each other for a while- neither one seemingly willing to break the eye contact. Pitch licked his lips- Jack did the second after he started to. Pitch felt like if they were a little bit closer he could have kissed him and Jack would have willingly complied. He tested Jack's receptiveness in that moment- he let his eyelids fall ever so slightly and he leaned back in his seat. Jack responded by leaning forward a little more. Smirking, not breaking the eye contact, Pitch let the tiniest moan slip past his lips. Jack gasped the moment he did and Pitch saw him wiggle a little- and was that an answering moan he just heard? Maybe this boy was just as attracted to him as he was in return.

"Do you like what you see Jack…?" he asked softly, barely even spoke it, actually. It was the ghost of a whisper on the wind. He moved one of his legs, spreading himself open for the teen.

Now Jack's eyes left Pitch's. He looked down at Pitch's legs, his body, and then he looked back up at him. "I…" Jack began; lips trembling visibly even from Pitch's distance. They were interrupted as Nick shouted that it was time for food. Jack visibly jumped when he did- Pitch snarled to himself and moved back to how he had been sitting before their intimate moment. Jack looked over at him, eyes scanning how he was now, as if he were wondering if he had imagined the whole thing.

Slowly getting to his feet, Pitch tried not to notice the fact that he was aroused again. Not nearly as bad as earlier, but still significant enough for him to feel uncomfortable in his pants. He allowed Jack to walk out to the kitchen before he did, if for no other reason than to watch that ass again.

God, how he wanted to kiss that boy. He wanted to drag him into his bed to tear off his clothes and ravage him all night. He wanted to claim Jack Frost for himself. Maybe even settle down with him. He did want someone special in his life, didn't he? Who said he couldn't have a teenager?

**ME. Pitch- THIS. IS. NOT. HOW. YOU. DATE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My dog has thrown up twice. GROSS. Anyway- apparently people thought the title was "Needs Title" cuz Pitch is an author…. That's awkward that I didn't see how it actually fit… How do you guys notice things I don't even notice about my own stories?**

**Uh… Some suggestions I got were.. Well, I'll list them at the very end, kay? Goodness, you guys respond fast!**

Dinner went relatively smoothly. Pitch got to stare at Jack the entire time, so he wasn't complaining. Mmm, his lips looked so good wrapping around something… He could just push his head under the table and have him sucking all night long… The teen had seemed nervous once more- most likely because of their moment of flirting, but Pitch hadn't said anything more about it. He figured if Jack wanted to get some he could voice that opinion on his own. (Sure was taking him a long time if he did, though.)

Pitch said his goodbye, bowing to Jack slightly just to seem as polite as possible, and left. When he went home the first thing he did was play with himself to thoughts of Jack. He couldn't control himself- that boy was so fucking hot! Moaning softly as he thrust up into his own hand, Pitch pictured Jack lying naked beneath him, begging desperately for more of whatever Pitch could give him. "Haah, hahh, Nnn…" he kept his eyes closed tight, keeping the image of Jack writhing beneath him stuck in his head. A few more pumps and he was coming.

Taking a shower seemed a smart option. When he was cleaned up Pitch returned to his study. Running his fingers through his damp hair, he tried to focus on typing those edits he was supposed to type. It didn't really work out too well. As soon as he began re-reading what he had written about the blue eyes Jack was in his head again.

"Maybe I need some sleep…" he grumbled to himself. Normally when he got horny it wasn't this bad. He could just fix it himself and be able to move on. This time that didn't seem to be working.

He wasn't even asleep when he began having more visions of the boy. He could see it- Jack lying on the bed, knees raised, one slightly higher than the other. Legs pressed together, but erection completely exposed. His arms back on either side of his head, just resting there while his chest heaved from labored breathing. Pitch moved in close to him and spread apart his skinny legs. Jack moaned. "Aahh…" Pitch gazed at the teen's dripping member. Slowly his eyes trailed up to meet his love's. "Tell me what you want me to do to you…" Jack moaned loudly._ "Take me…"_ And Pitch thrust deep into him, making the boy shriek with delight. He slammed his hips into his over and over and over again, Jack's body arching with feeling. The moans erupting from him now as his hands fisted into the sheets. So wet. So good… "Mmm…" He ground into his body, rubbing deep into places only he could ever go. Jack was rolling into him, mewling with need for more. _"Aah, yes, Pitch, more!"_ And Pitch gave him more- he thrust as hard and as fast as he could. "Oh, oh- Anh… Jack…" His lover's eyes fluttered with the force of his thrusts. He pounded deep into him. Jack's eye rolled back, his body arched off the bed, and his voice came out as a wail of ecstasy with his release. Pitch screamed as he too came.

And that was when he woke up. Pressing his fingers to his sweaty forehead, Pitch groaned unhappily. "Fuck, that was hot…" Attempting to roll over and out of bed, Pitch quickly noticed he was sticky with his own seed. Sighing unhappily, he returned to the shower. When had he fallen asleep? He had been fantasizing and the next thing he knew he was waking up… The time was about four in the morning. As good a time as any to get up.

He walked to his study, glanced at his papers, and said, "Fuck this." Pitch took out his phone and… and he couldn't believe it was actually happening, but he called Nick.

The jolly man didn't answer. Go figure. It hadn't been ten minutes yet. So he left a message. "Hey Nick, it's Pitch. I thought it might be fun if we all went out tonight. You could bring Jack- I wasn't planning on going to a bar. But maybe a café or somewhere for us to catch up? I'll invite Aster and Sandy and see what they say. Just… Let me know when you wake up."

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, Pitch ran his fingers through his hair again. He texted Aster and Sandy- he didn't need to be official for them. Fuck them. All he cared about was impressing Jack. He wanted that boy. He needed to get in his pants- if only for one night. (Of course he'd certainly prefer more than one time. Hell, he'd prefer to fucking marry the kid!)

Once he had finished inviting people Pitch went back to his study and began typing another new story. This one was strongly centered around rape and sex. And the main one receiving this? A young boy with blue eyes. He just couldn't shake this new obsession. He wanted, no no no, needed this boy. It was killing him to sit here thinking and not getting. Pretty soon he was going to have to hire some more company to slake his lust.

He got halfway done with his next story when his phone rang. Nick! He answered it in a heartbeat. The jolly man greeted him by laughing and then saying his name.

_"I got your message! Ve would love to go!"_ he said- that was all Pitch cared about. _"Jack says he is almost done with your books!"_ Pitch smiled at that, practically gushed. He wanted Jack to think about him. He liked Jack thinking about him.

"So then will I be seeing you two today at noon?" he asked. Nick said of course and that Jack would love the surprise. Always the one to surprise everyone, old Nick. Still, Pitch had reason to be giddy. He'd get to spend some more time with his tempting little minx. His skin shivered with excitement.

Ready to jump the teen is the best way to describe Pitch when he arrived at the café. He didn't care about anyone else who was going- all he wanted was Jack. He looked good. Tight grey jeans accented that fabulous ass perfectly and a loose blue shirt made his eyes seem to sparkle like sapphire. Mmm…. So yummy… Pitch could just rip off his clothes and eat him alive.

Licking his teeth, he sat and talked with the group, trying to seem interested. But even though he invited them all there, Pitch was the quiet type. He soon faded into just listening and staring at Jack. The teen had such big blue eyes. He could see every emotion in them when he talked. At one point while talking to Ed, he glanced over at Pitch and once again their instant connection started. Pitch gave him the tiniest hint of a smile and he saw Jack swallow and lick his lips. He raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. Now Jack blushed and looked away.

A few too many cups of tea later and Pitch had to get up to pee. He excused himself, as he always would, and walked off. To his mild surprise there was a line for the urinals. Glancing over, he saw why- the stalls were each out of order but one. Fantastic… Still, it was short line- two people in front of him, and it didn't take more than twenty seconds to piss. He could wait.

Once again Pitch got lucky. Jack walked in behind him. The teen blinked at the line- equally surprised- and then up at him. Pitch gave him a small smile. "If you need to, you can always cut in front of me, Jack."

"Thanks," Jack whispered, shifting nervously. Actually he kept shifting- obviously had to pee pretty bad. Stepping to the side, Pitch motioned for Jack to go ahead of him- the man had just finished and there was now an open urinal. Jack smiled, bowing his head a little, and scurried forward. Pitch wished he could see around his body to get a look at his body. He wanted to see Jack's penis at both lengths it could go.

The next urinal opened- right next to Jack. Pitch was getting all the lucky breaks with this kid. He made sure to sigh audibly for the teen- he saw Jack glance over at him: he sighed again, giving it a little bit of depth to make it sound like the tiniest bit of a moan. Now he knew Jack was looking at him. Smiling, he whispered, "Seems I had one too many drinks, I suppose…"

At the sinks, which Pitch made Jack go back to use, (little rat tried to just run out), the soap on one side wasn't working. Jack had to reach over to get the soap from the same spot as Pitch and naturally their hands ended up touching. Jack gasped and jerked his hand back, blushing lightly. Pitch only smiled and finished washing up.

"Do you wash your hands at all?" he asked as they left.

Cheeks pink, Jack muttered, "Not really… I just go and leave…"

"And you go back to eating?" Pitch asked, grinning at him. Now Jack's face was practically magenta. "Do you know how dirty that is? How many penises do you come into contact with on those doors in there?" Now Jack's entire face was red. He squeaked with embarrassment and Pitch wanted to kiss the noise he made it was so cute.

Sitting back down, chuckling lightly, Pitch watched as Nick made fun of Jack's red cheeks. Pitch just smiled.

Running his fingers through his hair once he got up, Pitch made ready to leave when he was stopped. Jack held out two of his books, smiling sheepishly. "I, uh, read 'em already…" he said. Blinking as he took them from him, Pitch looked to the smiling teen. "The widow one's really good so far. There's like a mini-mystery in it."

Now Pitch smiled too. "I always have more if you want to read them."

"That'd be nice," the blue eyed boy replied. He said a quiet, shy goodbye before scampering back to Nick's side. Pitch waved at him as he climbed into the big red car. (He was staring at his ass again, but there was no way Jack would be able to tell that.) Once the two were gone, Pitch returned to his house to resume work on his stories.

Hours later, right around midnight, Pitch's roaring stomach finally alerted him to the fact that he was hungry. Frowning at the fact that it was interrupting the flow he had going, Pitch ignored it. He lasted another two hours before both lack of sleep and hunger forced him out of his chair. He ate a little bit of food and went straight to bed. He'd probably be up by five anyhow. Three hours would be good enough for the day. He wasn't planning on doing anything more than edit his stories some more.

Jack was in his dreams again. The teen was dangling from a pole in the center of an empty room- stark naked. Pitch's eyes trailed down the lithe form, glazing over every curve, every muscle. Jack arched himself closer to the pole, whimpering as Pitch's eyes rested on his bottom. _"Please don't stare…"_ Pitch moved toward him and ran his fingers down his body. He kissed Jack's neck, sighing as he titled it and moaned for him. Gently pushing his fingers in and out of his tight, wet hole, Pitch could feel Jack panting against him. _"Annh… No… Not like thisss…."_ Nibbling on his neck, increasing the speed of his fingers, Pitch heard Jack's moans become more insistent. _"Ah, ah- harder…!"_ Jack's body was flush against his; Pitch could feel his erection throbbing with need. Jack licked his earlobe and began coaxing him into ripping him apart. Pitch loomed over him and began scissoring within the boy. Just as Jack was crying with release-

-Pitch woke up. Snarling with rage, he threw the blankets off of his body. He was achingly hard. He could see where his boxers were damp with his own pre-cum. Growling angrily, he threw clothes on and rushed to his car. He needed to get this off his mind. Driving to the local whore house seemed the best option. Because it was always open, they didn't care how early he showed up. He found a rather attractive man who was willing to be his for the night and took him home. (He preferred his own house to the rooms at the brothel.)

After four rounds Pitch's boner finally ebbed away. Giving the man his pay, he almost asked him if he'd like to stay longer. Almost… But he knew what the answer would be, and thus he didn't say another word. No one ever said they wanted to stay longer. Pitch was odd enough. He once had a prostitute come in and ask him if his semen was black because his skin was grey. He wanted company, but not if they'd act like that. If he was going to be humiliated, he'd rather be alone. (Maybe that was why he didn't enjoy spending time with the others…)

Groaning to himself, Pitch went back to his study and resumed work on his books. Jack was wonderful inspiration, but Good grief he was making it hard to focus.

**And now…. The List:**

**Capturing the Muse, Don't Write Me Off, Don't Write Off Our Love, The Horror Of Our Love, Those Blue Eyes, If Looks Could Kill, Dark Pleasures, Corrupting Innocence, Pitch's Dark Wanting, Lost Souls, Draw Me In, Write Me A Love Story, Black Bible, Lonely Life, Dark Stories, Pedo Pitch, Attached, Mesmerized, Meeting A Partner- and then I could leave the title as "Needs Title" because people said it fits… Up to you guys. Vote if you liked any one over the others.**

**(By vote, I mean review or PM me and tell me…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So… As of right now I've gotten the most comments saying that "Needs Title" fits really well. So far…**

**WHY is it that you guys suggested Nick go away and Pitch have to watch Jack for him? Were you guys planning this? It's a good idea. I'm doin it.**

Pitch had been working all day. He had typed up two new ideas, as well as edited his other one. Each one contained the boy with the big blue eyes. He was sure his editor would either love him for all the new ideas or hate him for all the extra work. Finishing printing out his drafts and texting the man to meet some time soon, Pitch yawned even though it was only five thirty. He was sleepy.

Grumbling in annoyance at the response he got from his editor (he wasn't available to meet until the day after tomorrow), Pitch tossed his phone onto the desk. Just as he was going to turn and walk out, he heard it vibrating. Probably was the editor calling him back to yell at him about his last less than friendly message. Picking it up, he answered, expecting it to be him, without looking. He was rather surprised when he heard Nick's voice.

Apparently Jack had finished the last book and wanted to know if he could read another. Pitch smiled to himself and began looking through what he had. "I have some that I think he'd like, yes…"

_"Excellent! Bring them over venever you can!"_ With that they said goodbye and Pitch hung up. He ran his fingertips over the spines of his books, reading through the titles, finally deciding on one he wrote during a fit of rage. (Right after Ed first rejected his advances.) He had a feeling Jack might enjoy reading about a man who couldn't stop thinking of raping his ex. Or if he didn't, at least he could give Jack some more sexual stories.

Skimming the book once, he got up and went to his car. Would this be another dinner at Nick's? He didn't mind that. The last dinner hadn't been too bad. He grinned as he remembered the way Jack reacted to his touch.

Arriving at the house, Pitch was mildly surprised to find Nick outside with Jack. They were blowing bubbles. When he walked up, Nick purposely attacked him with the exploding soap and laughed when Pitch did nothing to stop him. He just stood there and let all the bubbles pop on his clothes.

Hands on his hips, Pitch asked once it was over, "Are you quite done?" Nick laughed again and Jack smiled. "Why are you out here blowing bubbles anyway?"

"Jack never got to before!" Nick said, motioning to the teen. Jack was blowing another one, trying to make it huge. It popped halfway. Pitch smiled at his unhappy pout. Adorable. "None of his other foster families did this vith him!"

Pitch looked to Jack for confirmation. Jack only smiled sheepishly and tried to blow another big bubble. (Still popped.) Smiling at the cuteness of the scene, Pitch watched as Nick and Jack began a bubble war. (Jack lost. BADLY.)

Laughing happily, Jack got up, covered in soapy water. His hair was flat on his head it was so heavy. Nick said Jack should go and wash up, meanwhile patting Pitch on the back and bringing him inside.

Jack scurried up the stairs to the master bathroom to clean himself off. Pitch wished he could go with him and see him completely naked.

Nick began a conversation after that, he was talking about all the things Jack said he never got to do because of his family situation. Nick said Jack had one more night before he had to go to school. (He was lucky he was given any time to settle in at all.)

"He is not quite comfortable here, yet, but is better than first night," Nick told him as they sat, "He would not sleep all night. Vas too afraid to be unguarded in our home. He does not consider it his home yet."

Pitch nodded slowly. "I can imagine. He hasn't been here long," he whispered, "I'm surprised by how quickly he's warmed up to you."

Nick nodded too. "Yes, I vas too. But he is easy to warm up to you if you make him interested. He likes reading- he's very interested in you and your books. But he really enjoys spending time with people. He says he vas ignored at last house. Is very sad. All he vants to do is be around somebody."

In his head Pitch was vowing to hunt down Jack's last foster family and kill them. How could they ignore such a beautiful child? Jack was too perfect to ignore. He deserved to be kissed and hugged and licked and… Pitch groaned softly with his quickly growing arousal. He needed to stop thinking dirty thoughts like that. He couldn't risk being heard masturbating in the restroom again.

Nick was about to say more when his landline rang. He excused himself and hurried to get it. Pitch sat and listened to the steady buzz of the shower above as well as Nick's conversation.

"Ah! Aster! You got my message!" "What? What do you mean you can't?" "No I- Yes, I know he has only been here one night." "Is only for one night, Aster. He vill be asleep by time you get- no." "Aster, please, he vill not be trouble. He is good boy." "He cannot go to this! IS family funeral!" "He has school tomorrow; you would not even have to- no! I do not vant to leave him alone that long!" "Aster! Ah- Aster!"

Pitch smirked. Didn't sound like it went too well. Sounded like he hung up on him. Lifting his eyes up to look at Nick when he came back, he asked, "Everything alright?"

The big man sighed. "No…" he grumbled. Pitch didn't even need to ask what was wrong- he began talking right away. "My wife's father passed away two days ago and his funeral is tomorrow. Ve have to leave, but I can't bring Jack. He doesn't know anybody. I asked Aster, and he is free, but he said he von't watch him. And Sandy's working tonight…"

"How 'bout I watch 'im?" Pitch offered the idea up, trying not to sound like he was literally jumping to the edge of his seat with excitement.

Nick blinked up at him. "Are you sure? Don't you need to see editor tomorrow?"

"He isn't available for two days," Pitch said, "I could watch him for you until you come home. Of course, I'd need to make a quick trip home to get my computer, but…"

He purposely trailed off. He wanted to see if Nick would go for it. The man smiled excitedly and hopped to his feet. He grabbed Pitch, lifted him into the air, and kissed both his cheeks. Pitch wasn't exactly surprised.

"Vonderful! You go get vat you need for night, and come back and vatch Jack for us!"

"Does Jack know what's going on?" Pitch asked, making the man pause.

"He knows of funeral, yes. And I told him I would get someone to watch him. I vill tell him you will, though," he said. Smiling and nodding, Pitch left the house to drive home and get his laptop. (And some clothes for the next day…)

He was incredibly excited for this. Probably more excited than was appropriate for babysitting. But he didn't care. He'd get to spend the night with Jack, possibly _with_ Jack, and stay until they got back.

When he got back Nick and his wife were already packed, but they hadn't left. They were going to eat with Jack first and then leave. They were in the middle of their dinner when he arrived.

Sitting down next to the teen, Pitch joined in a small amount. He wasn't all that hungry. He was more needy. He couldn't stop looking at Jack. Every movement the boy made had him on edge. He wanted to rip off his clothes and fuck him into the night.

As Nick and his wife drove away, Jack and Pitch watched from the doorway. Jack watched them, hands pressed to the glass on the door, with a worried, sad expression. Pitch gently rubbed his hand across his shoulders, saying gently, "They'll be back by the tomorrow night… At the latest, the next morning…"

Jack swallowed and kept watching until their car was out of sight. Pitch continued rubbing his shoulders- the kid looked scared. He probably feared they were never coming back. That they were leaving him here forever…

After pausing for a long while, Pitch asked, "You're afraid they're abandoning you… aren't you…?" Jack stiffened. And Pitch knew he hit the nail right on the head. That was exactly what Jack was afraid of. Caressing a little more insistently into his back, Pitch whispered, "They won't…" Jack didn't respond. "Nick enjoys talking about you too much…"

No Jack looked up at him with a little smile. "He likes talking about me…?" he repeated quietly.

Now Pitch had to smile. "Of course," he said, "He wouldn't shut up about you the entire time you were in the shower. And he told me all of those things about you the other night. He loves talking about you." Jack was smiling wider now, and Pitch felt his own smile grow with it. Jack was so precious… "He can brag about you. Nick doesn't give up anything he can brag about."

Jack laughed very lightly, smiling still. He glanced back out the door, then moved away from it and closed it. Pitch gave him a smile, Jack returned it, and they walked back into the TV room. Pitch grabbed his book from beside his laptop and handed it to Jack. "Here," he said, "Nick told me you wanted to read another."

Smiling, Jack whispered, "He really does like talkin' about me, huh?" Pitch smiled at the way Jack ran his fingers over the cover and flipped it open to the inside page to touch that as well. Jack seemed like he responded to feeling more than anything else. A creature of physical sensation…

Licking the insides of his teeth, Pitch moved Jack with him to the couch in the room. "There are a few words in this one that I know you're going to have trouble with right from the start," he said, more as an excuse to sit with him, with his arm around him.

The two sat there and read together right up until Jack got to that first tricky word. Juxtaposed… "It means to put two things, usually words, right next to each other…" Pitch explained, choosing to brush his lips to Jack's ear and whisper slowly to him. He felt Jack shiver as his words ghosted into his mind. Slowly he moved a hand to Jack's leg, sliding it up from his knee to a spot on his thigh. Jack inhaled softly at the touch. "Mmmm…" he moaned into his ear before he whispered, "Much like… you and I… Right now…"

Jack gasped quietly as Pitch let his tongue slither out to barely lap at his earlobe. He smirked at the way he had become so stiff beside him- as if he were afraid to move even a single muscle.

Rubbing his hand back and forth over Jack's leg, Pitch continued breathing into Jack's ear, against his neck, and on his cheeks. He made a few more soft, whimpering noises to tease him, and used his other arm to pull him in closer. (Jack's ass was now pressed against his lap.) Moaning softly, Pitch leaned down to exhale a hot puff of air onto Jack's neck. He then proceeded to kiss the spot. He felt Jack gasp and shiver slightly at that.

Keeping his lower lip against Jack's skin, Pitch whispered, "You like to be around people, don't you Jack…? You enjoy having…company…?" Jack exhaled slowly, whining a little, but he nodded. "And… you like… to be touched… right, Jack…?" Pitch slid his hand up Jack's thigh now, gently having his fingers dance across the fold between his leg and his crotch. He applied feather soft strokes to the boy's groin, smiling at the way he gasped and wiggled the tiniest bit. He saw Jack nod again.

Now, moving his entire hand over Jack's crotch, Pitch pressed down a little more firmly, gently palming the bulge beginning to form there, and he whispered, "Do you like how I'm touching you right now, Jack…?"

Jack nodded with another quiet whine. Licking his lips, Pitch kissed his neck again- he felt Jack exhale when he did. Pitch pushed his hand against Jack's arousal more harshly. Jack let out a louder whine this time, breath coming fast, heart rate up dramatically.

Now beginning to lick the boy's heated flesh, Pitch whispered, "as anyone ever touched you like this before…?" He was surprised when Jack nodded. "Who..?"

"Mm-my… Huhh…" he exhaled as Pitch began feeling his erection through his pants- finding the sides and slowly squeezing. "My f-first foster… nn…" Pitch smiled. Jack was really being affected by this. He loved it. He couldn't even complete a sentences without mewling like a kitten.

"First foster what?" he prodded further. Jack whined again as Pitch began stroking his erection specifically.

Pitch could see the tip of Jack's tongue hanging out of his mouth as he stroked him. The sight turned him on in ways that should have been illegal. Moaning softly, Jack whimpered, "F-fatherr… Foster father… Mm…"

His hand sped up and Pitch saw Jack jolt forward. He caught him and dragged him back to him. "Do you want more Jack?" The teen whimpered helplessly to that. Pitch took it as a yes. He needed to have this kid something awful. He didn't care how wrong it was to seduce him like this. He forced the zipper on Jack's jeans down and immediately shoved his hand in to grope his erection. Jack yelped at the touch, but continued to moan heatedly.

"Mm-mm- aahh…." Jack was gasping and mewling, head lolled back onto Pitch's shoulder. "He-e… Ahh… He n-nnever… T-touched me like… Ahh… like thiss…sssaaaaahh…." Pitch chuckled- apparently Jack liked it when he stroked his thumb over the very tip of his cock.

Continuing to stroke him this way, Pitch asked, "Do you like that Jackie?" Jack nodded as his moans continued. Pitch grinned as he felt a moistness to his flesh. Jack was wet with pre-cum. Licking his lips eagerly, Pitch moved to pull Jack's pants down to take him.

Jack yelped when he did, though. He jumped and fell forward, off his lap and the couch. He grabbed his pants and pulled them up. "What are you doing!?" he shouted.

Blinking in surprise, Pitch replied, "I was going to fuck you… Did you not want me to?"

Eyes wide, Jack squeaked with surprise. "That was a bad touch! You're not supposed to do something like that!"

"Bad touch?" Pitch repeated, thoroughly confused.

Nodding like it was the simplest thing, Jack said, "Yes, a Bad Touch! My first foster father explained to me that good touches felt good and made you feel warm and nice inside and bad touches made you feel uncomfortable and cold!"

"Did he tell you that when he was touching you the way I just touched you?" Pitch asked, unhappy and still aroused. Jack nodded slowly. Sighing, Pitch said, "He was lying to you to get you not to report him… 'Bad touches' are when someone touches your sensitive areas, such as your penis, without you wanting them to. He just wanted you to think he wasn't doing anything wrong so he could molest you…"

Brow furrowed, Jack scanned the carpet. After a moment of thinking he asked, "So… were you trying to molest me too?" Now Pitch was caught.

The big blue eyes gazed at him so innocently. Jack was so pure. He didn't know any better. And he had taken advantage of that.

Swallowing, he responded slowly, "Well… I wanted to see if you would be willing to have sex with me… You seemed to like what I did when we first met… You were very receptive to my advances…" Jack frowned again and thought on that.

"Will…." He chewed his lip as he thought of the wording he wanted, "Will sex be a bad touch?"

"Not if you want it," Pitch replied, "Most boys your age know things like this already… They've even had sex by now… I take it you're a virgin?"

Jack's cheeks darkened. "Well, when everyone treats you like you're five because you come from a bad background, you never really learn about stuff like this…" he muttered, looking down.

Now Pitch smiled. He crawled down to hover over the boy, startling him into falling back onto his elbows. Grinning down at him, Pitch said, "I could teach you… I could show you how to make it feel good…" Jack's cheeks went dark again, and he stammered helplessly in response. Glancing down at the boy's pants, he could see he was still aroused, and purposely reached a hand out to touch it. Jack inhaled sharply at the touch.

"It… It hurts?" Jack asked, looking up at Pitch before looking down to watch him touching his private areas. He grimaced with the feeling as Pitch yanked the front of his pants down. His erection jumped out and the air was cold against it.

Caressing the throbbing flesh, Pitch whispered, "It can… But not if you know what you're doing… And after your first time, it usually never hurts again…" Now he was gripping Jack's length, squeezing it in his hand and pumping up and down slowly.

Jack huffed and his eyelids fluttered as Pitch did that. Moaning softly, he whispered, "I… W… will it feel good… l… ah… like this…?"

Smirking with his victory, Pitch whispered, leaning forward, "It will if you say yes…" And he pressed his lips into his to kiss him.

**Naughtiness not included. XP Y'all just gotta wait.**


	5. Chapter 5-- I Deny you Smut

**Ah-pffftt… Lalalalalalala. Ignore me.**

Jack was currently sprawled across his bed, covered in his own release. He was smiling dazedly up at Pitch, who was happy, but still not satisfied. He hadn't even gotten inside him yet- Jack was just a fast reactor. He moved in closer, pushing his length deep into the boy, making him moan sleepily, when the phone rang.

Snarling angrily, Pitch got up and answered it. Nick… "Hello Nick." "Yes, yes, Jack's alright." Pitch went back into the room and scowled. "He _just_ fell asleep…"

Hanging up, Pitch returned to the boy's bed and tried to wake him. Nothing he did worked. He was spent.

Groaning unhappily, Pitch had to default to using his unconscious body to get off. He was hoping Jack would be awake for losing his virginity, but Pitch was too needy to care right now. He took the boy sleeping and remained in bed with him all night.

When the alarm went off the next morning, Pitch hoped they'd be able to get another round in before Jack had to go to school. With no such luck. Jack nearly slept through Pitch waking him up. This boy was apparently a heavy sleeper when he's been laid…

He hurried to take a shower, Pitch wanted to join him, but Jack was embarrassed by the fact that he was still naked. He obviously wouldn't enjoy a shower together.

Helping the clumsy teen not fall over while tying his shoes, Pitch wondered if last night was a mistake. Jack seemed like he was doing everything he could to detach himself. (The opposite of what Pitch wanted.) Didn't he know that Pitch wanted to grow old with him? He was lonely; he'd take Jack as his partner in a heartbeat. (His incredible good looks were a HUGE bonus.)

"Jack…?" he said, stopping him before he rushed into the kitchen. The teen halted his running and looked back at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, blue eyes settling right on his gold ones.

Walking over to his teenage vixen, Pitch asked, "Do you… remember last night…?"

Jack smiled. "Well of course, I do," he replied, "Why? Did you think I forgot?"

"Well, no… You just… Seemed… like it didn't affect you…" Pitch said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Again Jack smiled. "What? No, of course it has. Haven't you noticed how not nervous I am now?" he motioned to himself as he said this, "Remember? I was afraid to say anything to you?" Pitch nodded slowly. Jack was more brazen now… So… All he needed to crack under his shell was sleep with him? Rolling his eyes, Pitch grumbled about how that was what he had been trying to do in the first place.

Jack moved closer to Pitch and hugged him. It was unexpected for the darker man- he jumped in shock. "You made me feel good," he whispered, "And you didn't leave after that…"

"You were still awake?" Pitch's eyes lit up at the idea that Jack might have been conscious for his first time.

"Well, no… I woke up later and you were sleeping with me…" Jack confessed shyly, "I feel kinda bad that I just fell asleep like that…" This was definitely not the same kid Pitch had met a few days ago. His entire attitude toward him had changed.

Pitch decided to test a theory forming in his head. He leaned in closer and planted a kiss on Jack's lips. And he returned it! Pulling back with a surprised look on his face, Pitch whispered, "Do you consider me your lover?"

Cheeks pink, Jack rolled his shoulders, "Well, you did kinda make love to me last night, so I assumed so… Isn't that what you called it? Making love?" Pitch nodded. "Then, yeah! If we made it, then we have to **be** it, right?"

Now Pitch's head hurt. So… Jack actually… _returned_ his feelings? But.. Nobody's ever returned his feelings before… Especially not the people he was really attracted to… Jack actually did?

Looking up at the teen now, Pitch asked, "Were you attracted to me? Was that why you were so nervous?"

Jack looked down at his feet with a tiny blush. "Well, a little… I've never met anyone with grey skin before… It looks really good on you… And besi-" That was all Pitch needed to hear. He grabbed the teen and began fiercely making out with him. If he finally had someone who liked him back, he sure as hell wasn't letting them forget why they liked him!

When their lips parted Jack was gasping. Kissing his neck softly, Pitch whispered, "We have one more night together… If you want to spend it in bed, let me know…" He trailed his fingers down Jack's arm and around his back to grip his ass firmly. Jack yelped. He kept gasping, well now e was panting, as Pitch groped him again and again.

"Good touch?" Pitch whispered, snickering.

Jack mewled quietly. "G-good touch…"

**Shorter chapter, I know… There will be more… Jackie and Pitchie are gonna try and sort out some crap. For example, Jack's horrible English grade. Pitch is an author, so he can help with that. And what better incentive to study than fierce love from your mentor? (Don't take that as advice. I'll get killed.)**

**There's so much cottonwood in my neighborhood right now it looks like it's snowing…**


	6. Chapter 6 (Terribly sorry)

Pitch rubbed his forehead in irritation. He had been trying to type all day and hadn't succeeded at more than a few sentences. He kept thinking of Jack. He had watched him head onto the bus and then he sat on Nick's couch to try and type. Nothing was working. He had been so inspired by thoughts of Jack, but once he actually tried to write them out he'd lose his ideas. Growling in annoyance at himself, he shut his laptop down and closed it.

It had been hours. Every idea he had fizzled when he pictured the big blue eyes of his current love interest. Jack was just so… perfect. Why couldn't he have him in the house for the rest of the day?

Nick wouldn't be home until probably around midnight that night, maybe even later, so that gave Pitch time to spend in bed with Jack. (If he so chose. WHICH HE DID.)

Was this his curse, though? To have incredible inspiration as long as he didn't have what he wanted and then as soon as he got it to lose it all? Now that he had bedded the boy driving him wild, he couldn't focus on anything. He groaned and kicked his legs out on Nick's recliner, resting back on the blue fabric. He would just have to wait until Jack came back; maybe having another round would inspire him.

He heard the annoyingly loud screech of the bus brakes and walked to the door, pulling it open to watch Jack nearly fall flat on his face as he got off the bus. His sleeve had gotten caught on the safety railing. He smiled sympathetically to himself and mumbled, "Poor baby…"

Jack got to the porch and smiled brightly at Pitch. Smiling back, the taller man asked, "Have a good day?"

"Mmhmm!" Jack replied, hopping inside next to him, "I met tons of new people, and some of them I knew already!" Pitch laughed at the way he bounced around the living room. "This one kid, he was from my orphanage from three years ago! He said he got adopted!"

Walking up, Pitch took Jack's backpack from him and set it on the ground. "I'm glad you had fun," he whispered, pulling the excited teen down into the recliner with him, "But I've been missing you all day… How 'bout you tell me everything while I hold you?" Jack blushed at him, his cheeks getting darker as Pitch began stroking the back of his neck. His fingers stroked repeatedly over the short, stubbly hairs at the base of his skull in a tender, sensual motion. Within seconds Jack was putty in his hands, gasping and staring at him with an open mouth just like the first time he touched him.

Continuing to caress his new beau, Pitch whispered, "Sensitive to touch, aren't you?" Jack tried to respond, but only managed a stutter and a whimpering moan. The elder moved forward and kissed his mouth closed. "All I'm doing is rubbing your neck…"

Jack gave a surprisingly coherent answer to that. "It feels nice…" and as soon as the smart words came out, Jack mumbled and moaned quietly like a confused baby. Pitch found him absolutely precious.

Kissing his jaw, he said, "I've been trying to write all day and all I could think about was you…" Jack blushed deeply at that and tried to look away. Chuckling, Pitch whispered directly into his ear, "I'm in need of some inspiration…"

**Sorry it's so short… Getting back in the groove…. Ugh… I've been so busy lately… Sorry this took so long to update. I'll give you more later, I promise… Just… Blah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And Now that I've returned from the land of the dead, let's get back to the smutty relationship that is BlackIce. **

Jack gasped loudly as Pitch rutted against him. He couldn't remember having sex the night before, but when the older man entered him it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as he thought it would. "A-ahh!" he jolted when the thin fingers clawed into his hips.

Pitch watched his teenage love as he pounded into him. He wanted to memorize every detail of his face during this intimate moment. Jack moaned loudly when he shoved himself into his prostate. Pitch grinned at the way his entire body twisted in on itself. So beautiful…

Kissing Jack's nose, Pitch whispered, "I'm going to make sure you never love anyone else."

Jack blinked up at him and mumbled a few incoherent words before moaning again. Whether or not he wanted to be owned, Pitch didn't care, he wasn't going to let this gift get away. He pummeled his prostate, watching Jack's body arch, as hard as he could.

Within a few moments the teen was crying like a babe. His spine bending as he spilled his load. Pitch grinned at the way his eyelids fluttered over those icy blues. He would definitely be writing about this later.

And of course, immediately after such an event, Jack passed out. He didn't exactly mind this time, he had been conscious for the sex. Of course, he would probably have more inspiration from the non-consensual sex. A serial killer raping the dead bodies of his victims and the- Gah!

Walking away, Pitch ran his fingers through his hair angrily. He had just had sex with an incredible, beautiful boy, and all he could think about was writing a book! He had wanted Jack so terribly before this, and now, now all he was thinking of was a serial killer. Having sex with dead bodies.

He went back into the bedroom and looked down at Jack, lying there peacefully. A little angel… Touching his fingertips to the snow white hair, Pitch sighed. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He began cleaning him up. At least make him presentable for his ne family when they came home.

After Jack was re-clothed and nestled happily in his blankets, Pitch went downstairs and flipped open his laptop. He quickly began typing away, and of course, wrote about a serial killer who enjoyed mating with deceased humans. During the course of the story, Pitch found himself writing about how the killer's latest victim's eyes fluttered as he was strangled. The victim, a blue-eyed boy, gasped and choked as the killer yanked his air away. And just like that, the dancing pinks of those eyelids fell completely shut for the final time. A gorgeous sight.

Everything he was writing about was related to Jack. Maybe he needed to sleep with him more often. He'd be inviting that boy over a lot.

He typed away until Nick came home. Jack slept the whole time. Pitch wasn't surprised- he had gotten laid. That was sure to tire him out.

"Pitch!" the fat, jolly man cheered when he came back, "How have you been? Was Jack good for you?"

Smirking at a dirty little thought that popped into his head, Pitch replied, "Yes, he was just fine. Sound asleep upstairs, actually." Nick smiled brightly. "He's a good kid."

The two walked into his sitting room. Nick's wife walked off to another room. Reclining back into the rocking chair, Pitch listened as Nick told him all about their time. Apparently his wife's brother had been there with his newest grandson. He said he was adorable, only four years old, and looked just like his dad. Pitch didn't even know the man, but he just nodded and smiled.

They sat and talked for a long time. He stayed until five in the morning. Good night's sleep? Not likely. Wasn't he supposed to be meeting with his editor later? He couldn't remember much past wanting to get in Jack's pants.

**Not the longest chapter, but hey, it's better than the last one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo….. Apparently… Words.**

"Yeesh, Pitch... This isn't like you at all. Reading this last one I had to pause every ten lines to stop myself from getting a boner," his editor was telling him. Pitch smirked proudly hearing that. So he was getting aroused reading about the murders and the sex? Excellent. "Geeze, this'll be a best-seller just because it's so dark and sexy at the same time."

"And being a best-seller isn't a good thing?" Pitch asked, smirking still. He caught his editor off guard there. He tried to respond, but only spluttered. "It's still dark, it's still got death and murder in it, it's still me. It's just a little hotter than some of my past works. Critics will eat it up."

The two talked about Pitch's stuff for a while after that. His editor was mostly shocked by Pitch's raunchy writings. Pitch was just sitting and reminiscing about Jack. The boy had actually been a surprisingly easy fuck. What was it, three days of knowing him and already in bed…? Damn, Pitch was good.

He went home after that to an oddly unfamiliar feeling desk. He felt like everything was empty without Jack on top of it. Frowning, he sat and began working on editing more of his stuff to be published.

It had been about two weeks now. He had three books in the 'pending publish' faze. Sitting at his desk, enjoying and not enjoying his solitude at the same time, Pitch had finished typing an idea when his phone rang. It was an odd time for the phone call- a little after 2.

It ended up being Nick. Apparently Jack wasn't doing too well in school. Specifically in English class. Oh-ho! Pitch leaned back in his chair, grinning to himself. Was this an invitation to some private tutoring? Licking his lips, Pitch asked, "And so… why call me?"

"You are expert writer, inspiration to Jack- I fink you could help him improve!" Nick replied over the phone, "Is only second week and already has four Fs. Is not good."

Pitch felt like his eyebrows were at his hairline they were raised so high. Running a hand down his chest, gliding his fingers down to his crotch, Pitch asked, "And… would I be heading to your house to teach him?"

"If is easier for you, he can come to our house right after school finishes," Nick said. Pitch silently moaned at the ideas running through his head. The things he could do to Jack once they were alone…

Listening as Nick suggested the idea, Pitch was inwardly shouting with joy. He'd get to have Jack all to himself. Sure, there would be some tutoring, but mostly there would be naughtiness. Perhaps he could have their naughty times become Jack's incentive to do better in school? He liked that idea- it was indirectly getting Jack addicted to sex with him. For some reason he really liked the idea of having someone addicted to him. (Mostly because he had never had it before.) It would be making his stories into reality- a sex addict needs to be with their lover. Mmm… More inspiration.

So, Pitch officially had a tutoring assignment with his secret teenage lover. What could possibly go wrong with that?


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter was supposed to say "Your house" AS IN PITCH'S HOUSE. Ugh, can I type? NOPE. Apparently not.**

Nick was dropping Jack off at Pitch's house in an hour.

.

.

.

Can anyone guess how excited Pitch was for this? Anyone? Anyone at all? No, well, then, let's illuminate.

Pitch was wearing a button up black shirt, un-buttoned to just below his collar-bone to tease Jack, slim fitting black pants, and just enough cologne to be noticed when beside him. Besides his appearance, he had prepared an entire room full of sex-related items. And he had a dinner prepared for them to share, though he was not sure they'd eat it. And he had been pacing from the front door to the window and back for two whole hours now.

With another to wait.

Moaning softly with his impatience (already fully aroused) Pitch hissed, "Why can't they just show up early? Ahh… Jack…" he was rubbing the bulge in his pants now as he awaited his lover. Fuck, he needed him. Now. How was he supposed to tutor him, or tease him, when every part of his body was begging to have him right this second?

He fell back into one of the chairs he owned, rubbing himself desperately. He was envisioning those beautiful blue eyes as he did it. He couldn't help it. "Jaaack…" he moaned his name, eyelids fluttering at the thoughts running through his head.

Pitch had to stop touching himself, though, if he wanted to be sane when Jack arrived. He paced some more to help bring his need down to a manageable level.

When the knock came Pitch had to use all of his resolve to not run and throw the door open. He walked calmly ad opened just as Nick was going to knock a second time. He offered his portly friend a small smile. "Nick," he greeted, inclining his head a little. He looked down to Jack and did the same, smirking deviously at him as he said, "Jack."

Nick looked at Jack. "Okay. Be good," he told him, "I vill be back at eight-thirty. Study hard."

Nodding, Jack smiled and gave him a quick hug. Nick gave Pitch a quick farewell before walking away. Pitch waved him off, sliding his fingers onto Jack's left shoulder and massaging into the muscle sensually. He heard Jack gasp.

He let Jack walk inside, and as soon as the door was closed, he yanked him back to him and crashed their lips together. Jack gasped against him, giving Pitch an opening to tongue him. Now the boy was moaning against him.

Jack was melting into his arms. Pitch couldn't help but be proud of his accomplishment. So easy to seduce. Mm, Jack, so delectable…

After he felt the boy frantically grinding his hips into him and heard him whimpering, Pitch pulled away. Smirking down into cloudy blue eyes, Pitch nipped at Jack's right earlobe, making him moan again. He exhaled slowly over the shell of his ear. Jack shivered. "Eager?" he asked, gently licking into Jack's ear, making him squirm and make the most sexual noises Pitch had ever heard in his life. Chuckling, he whispered, "You really are sensitive…"

"F-feels weird…" Jack mumbled. Pitch lifted him back to a standing position.

He let go of him and started walking away. (Even though his raging hard-on was begging him to go back and ravage the boy.) "Wait!" Jack shouted, running after him, "Where are you going?"

Pitch glanced back over his shoulder. "I'm going to be tutoring you, aren't I?" he asked. Jack froze, looking dumbfounded.

"Bu-but… But what about…"

"Oh," Pitch turned around, "You wanted to have sex right away?" Jack gave a meek little nod. So beautiful. Pitch wished he could have filmed that adorable confession of lust.

Walking back over to the teen, fixing his shirt, which was a wrinkled mess, he said, "Tell you what, Jack. If I tutor you enough and see enough of an improvement, your reward will be sex. Does that sound like something you'd like?" He reached down and groped Jack's boner as he asked this, making the boy yelp and turn into putty in his hands. Damn, he really was good.

Jack nodded, eyes rolling back into is head as Pitch continued to touch him like that. Stroking and squeezing the hardness. Oh, Jack was a sight to behold. His knees had given out, now it was just Pitch supporting him, stroking and rubbing him through his pants. He clawed at Pitch's arms desperately, trying to keep himself supported, or grounded, in some way. Pitch licked his lips as Jack panted with need. Each gasp for breath was in time with the movements of his hand.

"Jack," he cooed, drawing those divine blue eyes up to look at him. "Come up here and give me a kiss, you precious little thing." Jack nodded weakly, stumbling up to mash their lips together clumsily. If Pitch was bad at sex, Jack was ten times worse. And he thought he was needy.

Finally separating their lips, Pitch told Jack it was time to learn. Jack looked unhappy, but had no choice. Pitch took them to a room, pulled two chairs near each other, and sat in one. He told Jack to sit in the other and get out his last tests and other things like that.

Jack sat down and they began looking at the tests. Pitch explained answers to him, why he got certain ones wrong, what he was supposed to get from them, and such. At first Jack was too heated to even understand any of what Pitch was trying to say, but slowly he calmed down. (And Pitch just couldn't have that, now could he?)

Pitch re-gave Jack one of his tests, re-organizing questions and such. He handed it to Jack and rested his hand on Jack's crotch. The boy gave a soft gasp and looked at him.

"Well, go on," he said to him, motioning to the test. As he went down the questions, each one he got right, Pitch would either squeeze him, or give him a pleased stroke. Jack was panting by the fifth one. But when he wasn't choosing correctly, Pitch would retract his hand. Jack didn't like that. He'd whimper. "Try another answer," Pitch would whisper, "Think hard about it…"

Jack was glaring at his test. Not because he didn't get it, but because he had to glare to keep himself from caving into his desire.

He circled the bottom choice. Pitch gave him a very firm squeeze for it, and Jack moaned out a soft, "Ohh, yess…" Pitch chuckled and gently rubbed his hand back and forth over him.

Looking at the lust-consumed teenager, Pitch asked, "Would you like some better incentive?" Jack gave a small nod.

Pitch stood and pulled something from a nearby drawer. He turned back to Jack with the large blue plastic rod in hand. "This," he said, motioning to it, "Will be your incentive to get more answers correct.

Jack watched as Pitch walked toward him with it. "Where… does it… go?" he asked nervously, staring up at him. Grinning, Pitch told him to stand. He did.

Twirling his fingers in circles, Pitch commanded Jack to turn around. Jack did, and gave a surprised gasp as Pitch forced his pants down. Pitch could see him looking at him over his shoulder. Licking his lips, Pitch rubbed the rod teasingly over Jack's anus. Jack gave a small whimper.

And then he pushed it in. Jack gave a loud gasp as Pitch slid it into him. "That's it, Jack," he whispered approvingly, "See how easily it just slides right into you?" He slid it in and out a few times to emphasize his point.

Jack was a trembling, moaning mess now. Pitch grinned as he watched him chewing one of his fingers to keep composed.

"Oh, it gets better," he said. He decided to keep Jack's pants off, sliding them down and having him sit back down. He didn't mind if Jack ruined his chair. As long as it was Jack.

Sitting beside him, Pitch held a small remote in hand. "Continue your test," he said. Jack nodded with flushed cheeks. He began going through it again.

Jack circled a correct answer. Smirking, Pitch pressed a button on the remote and a soft buzzing met his ears and Jack lurched forward with an immensely loud moan.

"Oh, GOD!" he cried, falling back viciously, head slamming into the back of the chair. His eyes were rolling back into his head. Pitch licked his lips at the delicious sight. Jack's back was arched in absolute ecstasy. He was shrieking with the pleasure jolting through him, limbs twitching at the feeling of it.

And just like that, Pitch let go of the button. Jack lay there like a pile of goo. Gasping and sweating a hot, needy mess. "Unhh… Hnnhh…" he was making quiet moans with each exhale. "Pitch…" he whimpered, looking at him, "P-please turn it back on… I… I need to come."

Chuckling, Pitch pushed the test back to him. "Not until you get another answer correct. " Jack gave an unhappy whimper and Pitch just sat there smiling.

He liked having power over someone like this. He'd never had it before. Jack didn't even know the power he held over Pitch. The way seeing him like this made his entire body scream for him. Pitch held power over Jack's pleasure, but Jack held power over Pitch's want to please him. A vicious cycle that Pitch was all too keen on never breaking.

It took two and a half hours for Jack to finish a test that should have taken ten minutes. But Jack got every single answer correct. And as a reward, Pitch had yet to take his thumb off the button controlling the vibrator inside him. He was enjoying watching him twitch and jolt too much to stop now.

"Does it feel good Jack?" Pitch asked, smiling as Jack's fingers clenched and twitched and unclenched.

He was moaning so loudly, Pitch was certain his neighbors could hear. "Y-YES!" Jack replied after what felt like an eternity, "Yes, Pitch! It feels _so GOOD_!" He jumped- Pitch turned it up to a higher setting. "PITCH!" Jack shrieked, entire body convulsing like he was having a seizure. Pitch grabbed Jack's chin and yanked him into a burning kiss.

Jack moaned helplessly and fisted his hands into Pitch's hair, clutching him tight as if afraid that letting go would mean a horrible consequence. Pitch was chewing his lower lip now, forcing Jack's lips to stay while the rest of him flailed with the heat shooting through him.

Finally Pitch could wait no longer. He shoved Jack to the floor, throwing the remote aside. Jack whimpered up at him. "Pitch, noo," he begged, "Turn it back ooonnn… Don't stop now…!"

Chuckling, Pitch hushed him with another kiss. He reached a hand down and yanked the vibrator out. Jack yelped when he did. Smiling down at his teenage lover, Pitch kissed his swollen lower lip. Lining himself up with Jack's dripping hole, Pitch cooed, "Hang on to something." Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck. And when he slammed his cock into him, Jack screamed.

"YES!" he wailed, legs tightening around Pitch's waist, "OH PITCH! GOD, YES!" And that was the end of any coherent words. Jack just started screaming and moaning helplessly as Pitch slammed his hips into his over and over and over again. Giving and taking that full feeling.

Pitch was chewing Jack's neck and he fucked his brains out. So hot. "Ann-aahhaa" it almost sounded like Jack was crying he was moaning so loudly and so desperately. The only way to know he was indeed begging for more, was that he kept saying it. "More! More, more, more!" Pitch licked Jack's neck, and the boy turned his head way, giving him a better angle to lick at.

"Aannh, Piiitch!" Jack's nails were clawing into his shoulders. Pitch had a feeling he knew what that meant.

Grinning down at him, Pitch asked, "Are you going to come?" he asked. Jack nodded furiously. And so, Pitch took that as his cue to absolutely ravage his scrawny body. Jack was screaming now, as the pounding feeling of Pitch's length shoving into him became all he knew.

Frantic, pace less movements. Pitch was in an animalistic state, grunting with each powerful thrust. Soon enough the body beneath him was shrieking and shuddering with orgasm. He followed quickly after, gripping him tight and absolutely _fucking the shit _out of him. Jack continued to wail until Pitch's last, ferocious thrust filled him with sperm.

After that, they collapsed together. Pitch gave a soft chuckle, seeing how utterly exhausted Jack looked. Kissing his lips sweetly, he whispered, "You're a quick study." Jack gave him a weak smile before falling into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

They were eating dinner together now. Jack seemed to still be dizzy from their earlier activities, but Pitch didn't really mind. He liked knowing he was the reason Jack was like this.

A soft chuckle left his lips as a thought crossed his mind.

"Didn't you say you were the smartest in your group of friends?"

Jack blinked up at him and his cheeks quickly darkened. "Well," he started, fidgeting awkwardly, "That was… back home… here's different. I'm not used to how this guy teaches yet… He's really confusing…"

Pitch laughed. "And here I thought this was just your excuse to come by and have sex." Jack's cheeks got darker.

"Well, that's a good bonus," he muttered, poking at his food shyly, avoiding all eye contact. Pitch laughed again.

"You're precious," he teased, reaching his hand across the table and rubbing circles into the back of Jack's hand. Just like the first time. Jack's unhappy pout melted once Pitch began touching him. Jack was Pitch's every time their skin met. Gosh, now Pitch was even thinking in poetic phrases that he could put into books.

Lifting Jack's hand to his lips, Pitch placed a soft kiss there and whispered, "You really should take another test…"

Jack chewed his lower lip. "With the vibrator again?" he asked sheepishly.

Pitch paused. "I have a better idea," he whispered, walking Jack up to the second floor where his bedroom was. (He made sure to grab the papers before they went up.) He stripped Jack of his pants and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame.

He sat himself down on the bed, pulling Jack down with him. Jack kept trying to look over his shoulder at him, but it wasn't really working. Pitch made sure it wasn't. He stayed just out of Jack's sight.

Carefully, Pitch eased his length into Jack's body and slid the test into his hands. "I think you know what you'll get if you answer correctly," he purred, watching Jack fidget on his dick. "Nervous?"

Jack swallowed audibly. "J-just a little…" Pitch rubbed his shoulders gently and the test began.

It ended with Jack lying on his stomach on the bed while Pitch pounded him senseless. Pitch wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Hey guys. Sorry I've been offline on everything so terribly long. I don't have many excuses aside from time constraints. There was an entire day I was forced to stay awake for nearly 20 hours. I need my sleep. I don't function well without it. Needless to say, I was half-dead the next morning. **_

_**Sorry this is so short too. Wow. It seemed longer…**_


End file.
